


Devil May Cry - thoughts

by LumInaW



Series: DMC thoughts [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumInaW/pseuds/LumInaW
Summary: idea/thoughtsYou and your lover had a date at amusement parks. They wants to get you all the fluffy plushies you like in all the booths.Then,a booth provide malfunction air gun to cheated players.They failed to shoot down the cans after 3-5 rounds,and get annoyed.Annnd..Here's the scenes xD
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship
Series: DMC thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808254
Kudos: 4





	1. Date in amusement park with DMC bois

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my works/texts/headcanon & edited some words/sentences to here from Tumblr.  
> (≧∀≦)

Vergil -

He got angry and drew out Yamato.  
You : Nonono..hun,calm down, we go try the next booth  
Vergil : But you want the snake plushie,i will get it for you.  
*slash*  
You: You can't destroy the booth! *facepalm*  
Booth Owner: It's yours now!P-Please take it *shaking terrible*

Dante -  
He get annoyed "That's it." and then drew out Ebony and Ivory *Bang!Bang!*  
shot down all the cans and turns to you  
Dante: y/n!! Look!! I got you the Dolphin and this Strawberry plushie for me!!!  
You: *chuckles* Oh god...

Nero -  
Drew out Blue Rose *Bang!Bang!!Bang!!!*  
Booth Owner *scared as hell,shaking* : *Give you the Lion and Teddy Bears plushies* Here!!Take it and leave!!  
You : Sorry not sorry *shrugged*

V -  
He snapped his finger,Nightmare appears,the booth is now destroyed,the owner is ran to escape,in crying.  
V grab a large bag,Griffon and Shadow help him put in all the plushie, and hand it to you.  
You : Oh dear…it’s too heavy, how we take it back?  
V: No worry, Griffon can help  
Griffon: What?!

*The way you go home with all the oversized plushies*

Vergil -  
He helps you takes most of the plushies,the snake plushie hang around his neck like scarf,you found him adorable .  
then he drew out The Yamato,open a portal, hold your hands and way home.

Dante -  
He tied the plushie on his body,but they block the rear seat of his bike  
You : Where do I sit now?  
Dante: You can sit on my laps *winks*

Nero -  
He holding your hands together, carries the plushies on his back, walks to the nearest phone booth and call Nico for assists.

V -  
He ask Griffon carrying the plushies, you both share an ice-cream,holdings hand together and walks slowly heads home.


	2. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thinking and angst..?

The books that scattered around the office,  
maybe Dante retrieved them from the old house and bring back to his office. 

Perhaps,there are Dante’s mental sustenance of missing his brother.  
Sometimes he will dive in the book and read, trying to figure out why Vergil are so obsessed with these tomes. 

When he reads some subjects that Vergil might like, he’ll head up and say  
“Hey Verge! I found something you like! Come and see!”  
Just like their childhood times. 

But then again he realized, no one will ever answer him anymore.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Or maybe Dante trying to seek any method to summon (resurrected ) Vergil..  
since..they are demons too..you know..¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
